


Pepper's Day With Peter Parker

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter is forgotten, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tea Parties, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The emergency meeting was not how Pepper wanted to spend her Saturday. She wanted to spend it with Morgan, maybe bake something or take her and Peter to –Peter!OrPepper has a meeting and forgets that she is supposed to be spending the day with Peter.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 53
Kudos: 733





	Pepper's Day With Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love! So glad you are still enjoying this series! I've had a few people wonder if I take prompts.   
> PROMPTS ARE STILL OPEN! please put all prompts in the comments and I will get to them when I can. I put all information in these authors notes and will let you know when they are closed. 
> 
> This prompt is from MsMorganStary on A03 - Another prompt idea Pepper forgets she promised Tony she spend the Day with Peter while he's away with the Avengers. peter realized this after he arrives at the tower and the only people there is Happy and a baby morgan.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.

“Sweetheart, love of my life,” Tony greeted loudly.

Pepper looked up from her StarkPad and smirked at Tony as he approached her with their daughter settled on his hip.

  
“What did you do?” Pepper asked drily.

“See, mum always thinks I did something,” Tony bounced Morgan on his hip, earning a giggle.

“That’s because you usually have,” Pepper smirked.

“Well, _this_ time I haven’t done anything,” Tony promised. “But I do need a favour.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow, curious to know what this favour was going to be.

“Peter is coming over for the weekend,” Tony said.

“Petey!” Morgan cheered, throwing her hands up in the air, nearly smacking Tony in the face as she did.

Tony chuckled, kissing the top of their daughter’s head. “That’s right, Petey is coming over.”

“I know he’s coming over,” Pepper said, amused. “I made the arrangements with May last week since she was going out of town this weekend and didn’t want Peter to be on his own.”

“Right,” Tony flashed her a grin. “The thing is, Rogers has just informed me about a meeting.”

“Since when do you go to meetings?” Pepper smirked.

“Ouch,” Tony winced, shooting his wife a look. “I deserved that.”

“What is so important about this meeting that you are actually attending?” Pepper asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Government officials are asking some questions about Spidey,” Tony said, voice taking on a hard edge. “I need to be there to get them to back off.”

“Is Spider-Man in trouble?” Morgan asked with big wide eyes.

“Course not,” Tony bounced her again.

“Good,” Morgan nodded her head, earning a chuckle from her parents.

“What’s the favour Tony?” Pepper asked.

“Can you spend the day with Peter?” Tony asked. “I promised him some lab time and I hate that I’m going to disappoint him.”

“Of course,” Pepper quickly cut her husband off. “And you know that Peter will understand.”

“I know,” Tony sighed heavily. “I just feel like I haven’t spent enough time with the kid lately.”

“He’s here for the whole weekend,” Pepper said and Morgan gave another cheer. “Morgan and I will spend the day with him on Saturday and then you can spend all of Sunday with him.”

“You’re the best, you know that?” Tony beamed at Pepper, crossing the space between them to place a kiss on her lips.

“I do,” Pepper smirked.

“Daddy! We have to paint Petey a picture,” Morgan squirmed in Tony’s arm.

“Great idea,” Tony beamed, putting Morgan down. “You go get started, I’ll be there in a minuet.”

Morgan ran out of the room and Pepper grabbed Tony’s hand.

“Do we need to be worried about Peter?” Pepper asked, keeping her voice low. 

“I’m fixing it,” Tony said. “That’s why I have to go.”

“Does he know?” Pepper asked.

Tony hesitated before shaking his head. “I want to see how much they know first. I don’t want to worry him.”

Pepper squeezed his hand again. “Okay. You’ll figure it out, you always do.”

“I love you,” Tony said, his eyes crinkling in a way that always made Pepper’s stomach swoop.

“Love you too. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” Pepper smirked.

“That will be all, Miss Potts,” Tony parroted back before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

“Petey!”

Peter grinned as he stepped out of the elevator to the penthouse in the Tower. He opened his arms to catch Morgan as she launched herself at him. He spun her around, grinning at her laughter before settling her back on the ground.

“Petey, I drew you a picture,” Morgan grabbed his hand and tugged him further into the room.

Peter dropped his backpack on the kitchen bench as they passed and allowed his little sister to pull him into the living room. An array of coloured pencils and pens were spread out on the coffee table along with a few pages filled with bright drawings.

“Hey kid,” Happy greeted from the couch as Morgan dropped Peter’s hand to grab her picture.

“Happy,” Peter greeted, a little surprised by the man’s presence. He knew that Tony was out for the day and Peter had been expecting to be spending the day with Pepper.

“Here you go Petey! I drew it for you,” Morgan returned, thrusting a piece of paper at Peter.

Peter took it, looking it over and another smile bloomed across his face. It was two stick figures standing together and holding hands, clearly meant to be Peter and Morgan. “Thanks Mo! I love it! I’m going to hang it on my wall when I get home.”

“You should put it on the fridge so Aunt May can see it too,” Morgan said decisively.

“Even better idea,” Peter grinned.

“Petey, do you want a juice pop?” Morgan asked innocently.

“Sure,” Peter chuckled and Morgan raced off to the kitchen to retrieve them. As she did, Peter turned to Happy. “Where’s Pepper?”

Happy frowned. “Didn’t she tell you? She had a meeting to get to.”

“Oh,” Peter blinked, heart sinking in his chest.

He had been looking forward to spending the day with Pepper and Morgan. He didn’t want to admit it but he was a little worried about Tony. He had sounded odd about his meeting today, dismissing it before Peter could ask any questions but Peter had the feeling the man was hiding something. Peter was hoping to spend time with Pepper to calm his nerves. She had always been honest with Peter and would be able to calm his fears.

“You okay kid?” Happy asked with a frown.

“Yeah,” Peter smiled too quickly.

Happy opened his mouth, mostly likely to call Peter out, but Morgan came barrelling in with two juice pops.

Peter quickly accepted it and allowed Morgan to pull his attention away as she told him all the fun things they were going to do on the weekend. He could feel Happy’s eyes on him, eye narrowed with thought but he didn’t dare turn around and instead, focused on Morgan.

* * *

It was nearing two in the afternoon when Pepper’s meeting finally ended. She allowed herself a sigh when the final board members left the room and she leaned back in her chair. The emergency meeting was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday. She wanted to spend it with Morgan, maybe bake something or take her and Peter to –

_Peter!_

Pepper’s eyes flew open as she jolted out of her seat. She scolded herself as she collected her StarkTablet and phone from the desk. The one thing Tony had asked her to do and she had forgotten. Guilt swirled in her stomach and she hurried to the elevator. She sent a quick message to her assistant, telling her to push all meetings until next week.

Thankfully her meeting had been on the lower levels of the Tower and so it didn’t take her long before she was stepping back into the pent house. Placing her things on the kitchen bench, Pepper listened closely to the sounds of her kids and it didn’t take her long to locate them.

They were in the living room, seated around the coffee table with Morgan’s plastic tea set in between them. Her and Peter were seated on the floor while Happy perched on edge of the couch. Happy was wearing her wide-brim hat that she usually wore when she managed to get to the beach. Morgan was dressed in one of her dresses, it far too big on her small frame and had found some jewellery to wear with it. Peter was also wearing one her dresses, which almost fit him perfectly, a hat that didn’t match and some bangles on his wrist.

Peter noticed her first and grinned, his cheeks flushing. “Hi Pepper!”

“Mum,” Morgan beamed. “Have tea with us.”

Pepper crossed the room, kicking off her heels before she sunk into the fluffy carpet in between Peter and Morgan. “You all look wonderful!”

Happy made a grunting noise as Pepper smirked at him from across the table.

Turning to Peter, she reached out and squeezed his hand. “You look great too.”

“Thanks,” Peter smiled shyly. He lowered his voice. “Sorry, Morgan insisted I wear a dress too. She wanted me to wear your wedding dress but I convinced her I should wear this one.”

Pepper chuckled under her breath. “Of course, she did. And you don’t need to apologize. In fact, I do.”

Peter’s face scrunched in confusion.

“I forgot to warn you that I had been called into a meeting,” Pepper said keeper her voice soft as Happy distracted Morgan. “I am so sorry that I forgot to tell you.”

“Was it…was it about the meeting Tony is in?” Peter asked quietly.

Pepper shook her head. “No, this was SI work. I was really looking forward to spending the whole day with you and Morgan. I’m so sorry Peter.”

“I understand. What you do is really important,” Peter smiled.

Pepper had so much love for this teenager and she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Just, tell me Tony isn’t in trouble,” Peter said, leaning into Pepper’s touch. “I didn’t believe him when he said the meeting was about nothing.”

“There is some chatter about Spider-Man,” Pepper said, wanting to be honest with Peter. “Tony has gone to see how much they know and to head them off. He’s taking care of it. Nobody will find out who you are. We promise.”

“I trust you guys,” Peter said, his voice full of confidence and warmth. “I know you’ll do anything to protect me.”

Pepper placed a kiss to Peter’s temple. “We love you. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Peter smiled at her, looking at her with such trust and love that a wave of fondness swept through her.

“Mum! You don’t have any tea,” Morgan gasped and thrust a pink cup at Pepper.

With a laugh she took the cup and held it out as Morgan pretended to pour tea in from her tea pot. Pepper smiled, surrounded by her family (well, almost all her family. It would have been perfect had Tony been there too) and wished that she could spend every day like this with her kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
